Something More
by moonbeamschild
Summary: This is a Harry and the Hendersons fanfiction. Figured it was similar enough to The Wicker Man, so whatever. Anyway, yeah, here's the summery: what happens when George encounters Harry downstairs? Read more to find out.


Something More

A songfic to Madonna's song "Forbidden Love. " George x Harry fanfiction

_I don't__  
__Don't care it it's not right__  
__To have your arms around me__  
__I want__  
__To feel what it's like__  
__Take all of you inside of me_

George Henderson lied in bed along side his wife. He could not slumber. Every thought that he had was filled with one man- or beast- even though he knew that it was horribly wrong. He turned over in his bed and picked up the sheets and glanced at his alarm clock "3:00 AM" it read mournfully.

"God darn it." He murmered angrily, and stared at the body of his sleeping wife. She was pretty, but, she was nothing compared to the vision that slept peacefully and innocently downstairs.

George thought about his options for a minute. Should he give into temptation? He drew a picture of Harry in his mind and felt hard, but then he looked at his wife and didn't feel anything. Decision made.

George carefully crept downstairs to where Harry lied. His sleeping form went up and down angelically as he breathed delicately.

Just all of a sudden, Harry awoke. He had smelt George approching from a mile away.

"Harry! You noticed I arrived." Said flustered George, whom was blushing really red and looked really abashed.

"Unrghrurjghrjhghrg (Say no more)" Harry whispered, his eyes narrowing, and his paws pawing for George's face.

"Harry…Harry, you know that I can't. I have a wife, and kids, and I can't ruin their life- I can't." George sobbed, and his tears mingled with the fur on Harry's hands.

". (None of that matters now, baby. All that matter is us, here and now, right now" Harry whispered, tracing George's slender jaw with his meaty hand.

"No. No. I can't do this. I don't love you." George moaned, tearing himself out of harry's grip.

"Arghruhghrhg. Akdkirrughrugh urrughrugh thrkruf. (You lie. I saw the pictures you drew of me.) Harry whispered, and with that, he thrust his lips upon George's.

_In your eyes__  
__Forbidden love__  
__In your smile__  
__Forbidden love__  
__In your kiss__  
__Forbidden love__  
__If i had one wish love would feel like this_

George moaned with pleasure. He had never had a love that ever really felt like that before. He was drowning in bliss, and sipping from the sweet cup of heavenly pleasure.

Harry's hands explored the terrain of George's body, and wandered southward. George knew that it was wrong, but, he didn't want to be right.

"Harry….Harry….Harry…." George groaned, and Harry whispered seductively; "Grughrhghgbhrughghg. (Screw your family. Screw all of them. Screw me like you're an animal and let's run away to the woods together and have sex a lot)."

"With Pleasure." George replied comically.

_I know__  
__That you're no good for me__  
__That's why i feel i must confess__  
__What's wrong__  
__Is why it feels so right__  
__I want to feel your sweet caress_

All of a sudden, the lights came on in the dark room, and 3 other people walked in with there eyes boiling with rage.

"Honey, what are you doing, my dear?" said Mrs. Nancy Henderson in shock. "What the blazes is going on here?"

"Dad omg its totally not cool that you're doing this, I'm so mad, he like totally ate my corsage, OMG!" Sarah cried. "Dad!"

"Dad I'm so mad Im gonna get my beebee gun, daddy why are you doing this" said little tiny Ernie, tears storming down his little cheeks.

"And Honey, why are you listening to Madonna in the background while your nailing bigfoot" said Nancy matteroffactly, but she was also really upset. "Why would you do this to us, you've torn our whole family apart!"

"dad why are your hands all wet" said Ernie.

"I know whats going on here. Its as clear as the Bigfoot Juice all over Dad's face." Snarled Sarah sarcasticly. "hes cheating on you."

George cried, he had nothing to say in defense of himself. Suddenly, he rubbed his face clean of the tears, and said "I am going to go live with Harry in the woods. I love him. I'm sorry to hurt you all. This was a mistake. Harry is the man for me."

Sarah and Ernie cried, but Nancy said "I understand that this is the quest that the journey of life has made you traverse upon. Go forward and find true love. Goodbye George, I'll miss you, but, I can always get together with that woman next door with the Chihuahua."

George and Nancy hugged platonically, and he waved goodbye to his kids. There were no tears now.

Harry smiled at George. "Glurghaurghhrughrhghgh. (I'm glad this all worked out. Now lets go."

George hopped on Harry's back, and Harry and he ran off to the woods together as one.

THE END


End file.
